Letters from Lily
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: A series of different letters Lily writes throughout her time at Hogwarts. A little bit of a storyline, mostly random crap. A little sad, and an underlining romance between Lily and my favorite arrogant toerag. WARNING: timeline is jacked up lol...please ignore the deaths and births J.K.R gave the characters :


**Okay, so this is a little different in the structure, but I hope it still turned out okay. Read and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

An eleven year old girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes sat on a boat, staring at the unbelievable sight before her. Lily Evans was about to experience her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she couldn't be more excited. A whole other world existed outside the one she had always known and she coun't wait to see what it had to offer.

_Dear Mum, Daddy, and Tunney,_

_ You would never believe this place! I've been so busy learning everything this first week, I haven't had time to write until just now. It's amazing. The train ride was really long, but I met a few nice people. Severus and I weren't put into the same house, but it's okay, we have some classes together. Dumbledore, our headmaster, is the best ever. He is really nice, and very kind. The teachers are all wonderful, and my subjects are quite interesting. It's a little harder than I thought. My new best girlfriend, Alice, is from a wizarding family, and has told me loads of things. But everyone is still on a pretty basic level, even the "pureblooded" wizards. The castle is crazy. There are so many passages and corridors, nicks and turns, doors that move, stairways that change, it's almost chaotic! But I love it! Sev says that there is a giant squid in the Black Lake, but I haven't seen it yet. I have learned a few charms already, and I am reading every bit that I can. The library here is huge! I've been there a lot already. Remus goes there a lot too. He's another friend I've made, and he is in Gryffindor, like me. He is the sweetest, but I can not stand some of his friends. Peter is annoying, and a little creepy. Sirius has to turn everything into a joke, and he thinks he is the coolest thing ever. But the worst of them is James bloody Potter! I don't believe I have ever disliked someone so instantly. I know it's wrong, but I really can not tolerate him. He is disgusting, and he never leaves me alone! He constantly picks on the other first years, and mouths off to all the teachers. He and Sirius are even more horrible together. But other than that, this place is everything I've ever dreamed. Did you know that unicorns are real? I'll write you again when I can. _

_I love you all. _

_ Lily_

_Dear Mum, Daddy, and Tunney_

_ Thank you for the chocolates! They were delicious, and Alice enjoyed them as well. Mary wouldn't try them, but I have not given up! I can't wait to see you for Christmas Break. Just two more days! This letter will probably arrive at the same time I do, but I just had to write. A bunch of us first years had a huge snowball fight yesterday. It was so much fun, and It was wonderful to not have to worry about homework for a while. My team won of course, though I had to scold Sirius and Potter for trying to put rocks in the snowballs. They are still super mischeivious. It is so silly and immature! Oh well, I musn't pity the less fortunate. There were a few other parents who sent early gifts, so you needn't worry about it being odd. I think I want an owl for my birthday. The ones here in the owlry are so beautiful. I think I'd like a white one, like the snow. They are amazing creatures really, dead useful too. We are learning of many creatures now, and I am able to do many new spells and charms. I wont get to show you though, it's so unfortunate. Underage wizards are not aloud to do magic outside of school, but I can bring home some of the snacks that a few of my older friends have brought back from Honeydukes. I can not wait to be in third year and get to go to Hogsmeade! Well I must go, Alice is waiting for me to go down for dinner. I love you all very much._

_ Lily_

_Dear Mum and Daddy,_

_ Its been a great full year! I can't wait to tell you of everything new I've learned. I got to cover some of it over Christmas, but there is LOADS more! Well I have got to get going, finish packing and all. Don't forget, 11 o'clock next Saturday is when the train will pull into the station. I suppose I shall see you there!_

_ Love You_

_ Lily_

A fifteen year old girl, with auburn hair and emerald eyes sat down in her dormitory to write out her frustrations in a letter to her parents. She was now it her fifth year at Hogwarts and Lily Evans had a few things to get off her mind. James Potter. The boy who lived to torture her. If only he would just stop asking her out for a day, or a week, or forever. Anything! It was times like this when Lily wished most that she still had a relationship with her older sister. The Tuney she use to know, would stay up all night allowing Lily to complain loudly about whoever she wanted, always offering encouraging, agreeing words. But that was only a silent wish of her heart, a dream to be cherished, but never lived. So many lifechanging things would happen this year, things that she could guess, and things that would blow her mind, but right now, she was content as her feathered quill scraped against her parchment again and again.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_ Oh, I am going to KILL that POTTER! You are never going to believe what that foul, low, rodent had the nerve to do. He dyed my hair, Red, and not my red, I'm talking the actual color RED! Like Ariel the mermaid RED! Like blood RED! And he hexed it to where it literally catches fire when I get angry! Severus was able to find a counterjinx, but it is taking all of my self control not to go find that filthy cockroach and stomp his face in. Ugh! I will get revenge though, somehow...Mary thinks I should cut holes in all of his robes, steal his shoes, dye his skin blue, and, God forbid, hide his quiditch gear. I think I will definately do the last one, seeing as he can't live without it. I'll find something horrid to do to Black as well, as he was clearly in on it! I'll probable cut his hair while he sleeps. I can't stand those boys! And just to think that Mary fancies Sirius, it's disgusting. I am ever looking forward to Christmas break. Just one whole week without hearing James Potters voice asking me out will be a relief._

_ On a softer note, I really miss you guys, send Petunia my love. And I shall see you before long._

_ Lily_

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_ Severus and I are no longer friends. It was a long time coming ordeal, but it hurts. He was a very dear friend and now I can't stand what he has become. Am I being to harsh? He has been doing more and more dark magic, and even laughs along when his other "friends" basically torture younger students. I've had to step in a few times, prefect duty and all, but it's not fair. Why did he have to fall into such horrid things? Everything has been shaky between us for a while, and then Potter and Black were teasing him horribly one day. Of course I told them to stop, and eventually they did. But Sev was embarrassed and ended up calling me a, well basically the wizarding equivelent to a curse word, very low, and degrading. He tried to apologize later on, but I realized after that incident that I didn't like how he was and I told him that we had each chosen our path. I don't know if I did the right thing. I hope so, but I miss him. It makes me so angry. And not just at him, but Potter as well. Why did he have to but in? Everything was perfectly fine, well not fine, but at least I could have found a more graceful way to end our friendship. But no, because of Potter, I had to humiliate Severus further, and it just...I don't even know how to word the way it irks me. In other words, I could really use some parental guidence! I love you both._

_ Lily_

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_ I hope you had a good Christmas. How was your friend Susan? Did you have fun in Spain? I'm sorry I missed the trip, but Christmas here at Hogwarts was amazing. They decorated it wonderfully and the atmosphere was very relaxed. Well I have a bit of surprising news. I think Potter and I are going to try a sort of friendship. It was weird really. He actually apologized to Severus. I didn't believe it when Alice first said so, but it's true, then he came and apologized to me. We talked for a while and came up with an arangement. Sort of a trial run friendship. Not sure how this is going to work, but I suppose we shall see. Thank you so much for all the gifts, I loved each and every one! Well I am looking forward to seeing you all over Easter. _

_ Love, Lily_

A seventeen year old girl, with auburn hair and emerald eyes, awaited patiently for her last and final year at Hogwarts to begin. So many things had happened, she couldn't describe exactly what she felt. Danger was only a breath away now days, yet she still had time to fill her mind with trivial teenage drama. Like James Potter. The two of them had grown close in thier friendship, closer than Lily had ever believed possible, and she could almost see a future there, but of course only time would tell, and she had bigger problems to worry about.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_ Well classes are a lot harder this year. I guess with it being our NEWTS and final year, they were bound to tighten up. I love being Head Girl, even though I am surprised James recieved Head Boy. I thought for sure Remus got it. Oh well, Dumbledore knows what he's doing, so I'm going to trust his judgement. I have been able to easily balance school work and my Head Duties, so there was no problem there. I was actually even more surprised to learn that James is balancing school, head duties, and Quidditch Capitancy. And I thought my load was full! At least he's given up most of his pranking to make time for homework. He's grown up quite a bit these last few semesters. One can only hope he continues to do so. Anyway, back to my course schedule. I am taking the most advanced Potions class offered, and I've doubled on Transfigurations and DADA. I still can't decide between pursuing my original career choice as a Healer, or go with Auror Training. That field is more demanding now than ever with the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named getting stronger. I really feel as though I should be more involved with stopping his regime. Oh well, the classes I am taking will qualify me for both. I also wanted to mention that you shouldn't worry about me. Even though the Dark Lord is a very real, very dangerous threat to the wizarding world, Dumbledore has made it perfectly clear that all students will be safe beyond measure. You-Know-Who is afraid of Dumbledore, and while evil and cunning, he is not brave enough to launch an attack on the school. So we are safe here, it's yourselves you should be more concerned with. You have taken those extra precautions I warned you about, yes? And when I am home for the holidays I will renew the enchantments that were placed around the house. Not that you are in any serious danger, but it still helps me to know that you are at least a little protected. It's night here now. I suppose I should let Mary and Alice sleep for a while. They'll be ringing my neck if I deprive them of it too much longer! Just remember my love for you, I miss you already, and will see you at Christmas!_

_-Love Lily_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I know this is a bit late to be asking, but if the two of you don't mind, I was wondering if I could have some friends stay over Christmas Break? I know I should have asked sooner, but it was sort of last minute planning. They swear to be on their best behavior! Please? I would greatly appreciate it! It's hard to find a safe place outside of Hogwarts for friends to gather, lately. The Dark Lord is getting more powerful than even Dumbledore had guessed, and he seems to be getting a little less cautious. Only days ago Bethany Stout was taken out of class to be told that her brother was killed in one of the Ministries latest battles with the Death Eaters. I've told you about them of course. I'm scared, but I know where my loyalties are. I think Severus might be joining them. I know some of the previous Slytherins have, and I am afraid for him as well. He was my friend for a long time, I miss those safe, carefree days. Now I feel as though we are constantly over our heads, simply trying to learn enough while here to prepare us for the inevitable. I don't wish to worry you further, but I think it's best that you know. The way this is heading, it will be war. Not the way you picture it, but evil, cold, dark forces. Curses, death, pain, and suffering. This is what a lot of the wizarding world has to expect in the near future. There is still hope that it can be avoided, but word is that Voldemort, that he is seeking the alliance of numerous creatures, knowledged in the dark arts. Giants and goblins, Werewolves(not that they are all bad) and vampires, theives, murderers,Dementors. I worry what will happen if the rumors are true. Dumbledore, aside the Ministery, has already taken several precautions, incase of such truth. He has arranged meetings of our own, hoping for alliances, and is even beggining an underground Organization to work personally on the downfall of Voldemort. At least we are not entirely helpless. I tell you this, not to freak you out in anyway. And I am sorry for any pain attached to this letter. But know that I am well, and I will be home for Christmas. I just wanted you to know the reality of what was happening. I've sworn since childhood to never hide things from you and I do not wish to start now. Take comfort in the fact that I have no regrets. I love this world, and if I have to take the good with the bad, so be it. Nothing will change the happiness that knowing I'm a witch has brought me. Thank you, both, for loving me and being supportive all these years. I shall see you in a few weeks with an updated report, and hopefully a few extra guest?_

_ All my Love, Lily_

An eighteen year old girl, with auburn hair and emerald eyes, rode the Christmas train home with ideas of hope and enthusiastic laughter at her friends, whom her parents had decided to let visit. She was sure her parents were going to be surprised when she showed up with four boys in tow, but right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was James' hand in hers and the feeling of security that she had missed for a long time.

On that chilly December day, Lily Evans had no idea what lay ahead of her. She didn't know that she would come home, four pranksters in tow, to a bawling sister, and the mark of the death eaters over her house. She had no way of knowing that she would soon discover that her parents were killed only days after she had recieved thier letter. She couldn't dream that it would be this truth that would finally push her to pledging her life to stopping Voldemort, at any cost, or that in doing so she would realize a deeper love for the black haired boy now sitting next to her. How could she guess that within a few years time, she and James would be married, and in hiding, with a baby on the way. No for now, life was a little more simple. The Maruaders kept her entertained during the endless train ride hours, and she knew without a doubt that the love she felt in her heart would always be with her.

A twenty-three year old woman, with auburn hair and emerald eyes gazed at her son happily.

He was still riding around on that blasted broom Sirius had gotten him for his birthday. Bathilda had already left after their tea, and James was busy chasing Harry around, making sure he didn't fall. Lily knew that the stress of being pinned up was getting to her husband. She wished there was more she could do. Perhaps Sirius could get James invisibility cloak back from Dumbledore and the two men could stretch their legs a bit. That actually sounded like an excellent plan to the now Mrs. Potter. Perhaps she should write to Sirius, yes that's what she would do. Putting down the camera she had been capturing shots of James and Harry with, she picked up the nearest piece of blank paper and quickly found some ink and a quill.

_Dear Padfoot, _

_ Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favourite by far. One year old and already'__** '**__zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going. We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell - also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard. _

_Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally! _

_ Lots of love, Lily_

**This one was probably a little harder to follow, but I tried. It was going to just be a bunch of random letters, but I decided to add a bit of a storyline, which is probably why it's kinda sloppy.**

**However, that doesn't mean you shouldn't Review Please ;)**


End file.
